Bringing Up Naruto
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Naruto gets turned back into a kid and it's up to Boruto and the others to change him back. Post Movie,so you don't have to worry about Boruto being a moody pre-teen. Possible Naruhina,in flashbacks. Possible Mitsuboru.
1. Chapter 1

_The hooded figure let out a sigh as he listened to the voice on the other side of the line. "Yeah. I got it."_

 _They let out a "Tsk". "I'm not stupid. I get what to him,get him down to what you want,and then bring him to you."_

 _They listened to the voice once last time before the line ended. "Yeah. Yeah."_

 _They let out another sigh and watched the Hokage's office. Waiting for the right moment._

.

"Hey Old Man! We're back!"

Naruto looked up from his computer and at his son as said,"Boruto. What did I say about calling me that in the office?"

Boruto rubbed the back of his head. "Right. Sorry." Mitsuki placed a scroll on the desk and said,"We collected all the data we could,though we didn't find much." Naruto nodded and grabbed the scroll. "Little info on the gang is better then no info."

Sarada smiled as she pushed up her glasses and said,"We found out the leader's name,at least. Ko Yoki." Naruto smiled. "Good."

He dismissed the team and started reading the scroll until he heard Boruto chuckle. "Uncle Sasuke!" Sasuke closed the door and walked over the desk. "I've come with a report. There seems to be strange disappearances. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Strange how?" "The people are ninja and they leave for their missions. But when a search party is sent out when they're not back on time,all that's found is their clothes. Underwear and all."

Naruto let out a slight "Uhhh..." before Boruto walked up to the desk. "Do you need Team Konohamaru to help?" Naruto shook his head. "No. I'll send out some Jounin to investigate. Team Konohamaru is need of a little break anyway."

Boruto nodded,with a slight pout,and said,"Yes Sir." before turning around and headed towards his friends. He let a gasp when he felt someone push him and his eyes went wide when he saw his dad slam into the wall from being hit by something. "Dad!"

He knelt down and tried shaking him awake as Sasuke caught sight of a hooded figure on the Hokage Stone Faces. He rushed out the door as the kids followed behind him. Boruto peeked out after them and asked,"What about Dad?!" "You three you stay with him."

He nodded and turned back around to Naruto only to see a sigh that made his eyes go wide. "Uh? Uncle Sasuke!" Sarada and Mitsuki let out gasps as Sasuke rushed back in the room. "What is i...!"

His eyes widen when he looked down and saw Naruto,looking like he was twelve and much too small for his clothes. "Wha...?"

Boruto looked up and asked,"What happened?" as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He groggily looked up and saw a strange blonde kid talking to some weirdo in cloak. He gasped and jumped up,backing up into the desk in the room. "Who are you guys?! What did you do to Pervy Sage?!"

Sasuke walked over,making Naruto go into a fighting stance,and asked,"Naruto,how old are you? What were you doing last?" Naruto glared. "I don't I have to tell you,you creep! And do you know my name?! Were you stalking me?! Mega Creep!"

A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head. "Dobe..."

Naruto lowered his fists slightly as he tilted his head. "Dobe?" A lightbulb went off when he recognized the voice as he pointed at Sasuke and shouted,"S-sasuke?! Is that you?! Why the hell are you super old?!" Another tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head. "I'm only 32. And so are you." Naruto lowered his hand. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke walked over to the window and pointed out the Stone Faces. Naruto walked over and looked out,letting out a "Wha?!" when he saw his face on the wall. "I-is that me?!". Sasuke nodded. "You're Hokage,and 32. Seems someone found a way to make you a young age." He turned to Naruto to see that he had tuned out Sasuke as his eyes sparkled. "I did it! I became Hokage,Ya Know!" He chuckled to himself as Sasuke let out a sigh and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Dobe,pay attention."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he said,"Now answer my questions." He nodded. "I'm twelve. And I was bring Granny Tsunade back to the village with Pervy Sage so she could be Hokage and heal you."

Sasuke nodded then looked over as Boruto looked over. "Do you think that whatever did this was meant for me and Dad only got hit cause he pushed me out of the way." "Hard to say. You could have been the target,or you could have been bait."

Naruto looked over at Boruto and asked,"Who is this kid anyway?" "Your kid. That's why he called you Dad."

"Eh?! I have a son?!"

Boruto nodded and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Boruto Uzumaki. I got a little sister too. She's at home with mom." Naruto tilted his head and asked,"Who's your mom?" He quickly grew a big grin. "Is it Sakura?" Boruto raised his eyebrow. "What? Hell no. That's Sarada's mom." "Who's Sarada?"

Sasuke pointed at her as she waved. "My daughter."

Naruto slumped over with a pout. "So she married Sasuke,huh?" He looked back at Boruto. "So who's your mom?" Boruto smiled. "Hinata Hyuga. Well,Hinata Uzumaki now." Naruto lowered his head. "Hinata,huh..."

After a couple minutes,a smile creeped onto Naruto's face. "But she's so weird."

Boruto tilted his head as Sasuke handed Naruto his cloak. "Put this on. We're gonna head to your house." Naruto pouted. "Why I do have to put it on?" "Look at your clothes."

Naruto looked down and realized he was only his in top,which was extremely baggy on and went down to his knees. "You really wanna walk around in just that?" Naruto pouted more as a slight blush appeared on his face before he put the cloak on. He watched Sasuke pick up the rest of his clothes and his shoes then let out a soft gasp. "Sasuke,your arm..." "Let's get going."

The kids nodded and walked out,Naruto following behind Sasuke and staring at his empty sleeve.

.

"I just don't see it."

Sarada crossed her arms and asked,"You really don't see anything about me that looks like my mom?" Naruto shook his head and Sarada removed her glasses. "How about now?" "Nope."

A tick mark appeared on her head before Naruto said,"It's just,you look a whole lot like Sasuke. You even got those wide eyes he had when he was little." She gave a small smile and slipped her glasses back on as Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Hey? If she is yours and Sakura's kid,why do she need glasses? You and Sakura never wore glasses."

Sasuke simply ignored him and kept walking forward,making Naruto pout. He then turned to Mitsuki and said,"I never asked who your parents were." Mitsuki smiled. "My parent's name is Orochimaru." Naruto jumped back and shouted,"Someone had a kid with that bastard?!" He pointed at Mitsuki. "And why are you even here then?! How do they know you're not trying to steal Sarada's Sharingan for Orochimaru?!"

Boruto grinded his teeth before he grabbed Naruto's collar. "Shut up and watch what you say about Mitsuki!" The two glared at each other until Sasuke separated them by grabbing the back of Naruto's collar. "Orochimaru is different now,Naruto. He has no interest in the Sharingan anymore and Mitsuki is here to be friends with Boruto. I hear he's actually really close to your whole family."

Naruto frowned and looked over at Mitsuki then looked away. "Sorry."

Sasuke sighed and let go off the collar then continued walking.

.

Naruto's eyes went wide at the sight of the giant house covered in flowers that was behind a giant gate. "This is my house?!" Boruto nodded. "Has been since you and mom got married,I think."

Sasuke opened the front door and the group was greeted by a loud,"Big Brother!"

Naruto peekes from behind Sasuke and saw a little blue haired girl run up to Boruto. "How was your mission? Why is Uncle Sasukd here?"

Boruto rubbed the back of his head and said,"Well. You see." before Hinata walked out. "Welcome home Boruto. Oh? Sasuke." She tilts her head. "What brings you here?"

"There was an incident at the office and now..."

He pushed Naruto to the front,causing Hinata and Himawari to gasp. "Naruto's a child again."

Himawari leaned into his face,making him blush,as Hinata knelt down. "So,is he just physically a child?" Sasuke shook his head. "Mentally too. The last thing he remembers is traveling with the Toad Sage to bring the Fifth Hokage to the village."

Hinata nodded and looked back at Naruto,giving him a smile. Naruto blushed a little and said,Y-you guys a-are kinda close." Hinata nodded and and backed away bit,bring Himawari back with her. "Better?" Naruto nodded then looked over as Himawari giggled,"Daddy's really cute this way.",making Naruto's blush deepen. "I-i'm not cute,Ya Know."

Hinata giggled and nodded. "Alright. We won't call you cute." Naruto nodded and rubbed his arm. "Can...Can she not call me "Daddy" too? It makes me feel weird." Hinata nodded and looked at Boruto and Himawari. "Until he's back to normal,call him by his name. Understand?"

They nodded and Sasuke took cloak back after handed Hinata Naruto's clothes. "I'll tell Shikamaru and Kakashi. They'll run things while we figure out how to change Naruto back." Sasuke opened the door and looked back. "If he goes out,make sure he's in disguise. It better if the villagers didn't know their Hokage was a child."

.

Naruto followed Hinata into an office and looked around as Hinata digged in a cabinet. He saw a bunch a different pictures pinned on the wall. His squad picture,a picture of him and Gaara that made him tilt his head. _"Why do we have bad haircuts?"_ He looked up and saw a photo of the family in white clothes while he was wearing the Hokage hat and cloak then he saw poorly drawn pictures of himself and Hinata. _"Do my ki...The kids draw me?"_

He looked down and saw even more family photos. They made him smile. They all looked so happy.

Then he looked over at a photo of just Hinata,Boruto,and Himawari. The girls looked happy,but Boruto was giving a sad smile. Naruto frowned. _"Is it his birthday? Where am I?"_

Hinata sighed and closed the cabinet. "Well..."

She led Naruto out of the room and to Boruto. "Take him to your room and give some of your clothes. You two should be the same size." Boruto nodded and went upstairs. "Come on."

Once in the room,Boruto started looking for clothes as Naruto looked around the room. There was a weird machine above his bed and a big funky box on his bed. Naruto,arms crossed and head tilted,thought, _"What the hell are thoses for?"_

He looked over,letting out a small gasp,and picked up a photo of older him giving a tiny Boruto a piggyback ride.

"Hey. I found some clothes."

Naruto flinched before setting the photo down turned to Boruto. He grabbed the clothes and started changing,unzipping the large jacket,until he noticed the boxers. He held them up and snickered. "Why are they so _pink_?"

A red tone went across Boruto's face. "S-shut up!"

Naruto chuckled and slipped the boxer on then removed the orange jacket. He slipped off tbe giant white shirt before letting out a shierk. "M-my arm!" Naruto grabbed onto the white part of his arm and asked,"W-what happened?!" "Your arms been like that since your fight with Uncle Sasuke.

Naruto looked over. "Fight?" Boruto nodded. "You and Uncle Sasuke had this huge fight when you were 17. You both ended up blowing each other's arm off. Child Granny Hokage made new ones out of these White Zetsu things. Uncle Sasuke never took his though."

Naruto remembered Sasuke's empty sleeve before he tightened his grip on his arm.

.

Hinata looked over when she heard the slide door open and smiled at Naruto,wearing a pink shirt that she saw had a giant black bolt on the back and some comfy black pants.

He sat down at the table and watched as Hinata set the food down. He pouted,"That's a lot of vegetables." Himawari smiled. "You love when Mommy cooks vegetables though. You say she makes them super yummy." Naruto looked at his plate as Hinata scooped the food. "I don't wanna eat it. Vegetables are gross."

Hinata crossed her arms and said,"You won't know if you like my vegetables if you don't try them." Naruto turned his head. "Cause I know all vegetables are gross,Ya Know." "Naruto." "And why do people have to eat plants anyway? That's what cows and stuff are for!" "Naruto!"

Naruto flinched and gulped when Hinata raised her voice,hands now on her hips. "Take a bite. If you don't like it,then you won't have to eat it. But,you will be eating the rest of this dinner. Understand?"

Naruto nodded then leaned over to Boruto as Hinata walked away. "She use to be all weird and quite. When'd she get so mean?" "Mom's only scary when somebody misbehaves. Rest of the time,she's actually really sweet." He handed Naruto chopsticks. "Eat it. Mom's cooking really is amazing,Ya Know."

Naruto's eyes widen a little. "Ya Know?" Boruto smiled. "You're not the only one with that tick,Ya Know."

Naruto smiled a little before turning back to his plate and grabbing a piece of broccoli. He groaned and slowly took a bit. Once the taste hit his tongue,his whole face lit up. "Wow! This taste really good,Ya Know!"

He started eating more as the others smiled,Hinata letting out a giggle,before they started eating their own meals?

After a couple bites,Naruto looked up at the others as a thought went his head. _"i'm...I'm having a family dinner,aren't I?"_ A small smile formed. _"Someone actually cooked real food for their family..."_

Hinata looked over when she heard small sniffled and gave a soft expression when she saw Naruto with a smile and tears running down his face. She handed him a napkin before the kids could noticed as Naruto told her,"Thank you for the food."


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure I can sleep here? It's your bed.

Hinata looked up as she grabbed a spare blanket and smiled. "It's your bed as much as it is mine. Beside,I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a while." Naruto lowered his head. "But this is my adult bed. I shouldn't sleep here since i'm not an adult right now." He fidgeted with the big white shirt he was given to sleep in. "And i'd feel bad for taking your bed."

Hinata smiled a little at the pout on Naruto's face before she pulled out a mat. "We'll compromise then. You sleep on the bed and i'll sleep on this mat in here." Naruto nodded and watched Hinata set up the mat as he turned his head away. He still didn't like the idea of taking her bed from her.

He slipped into the bed and looked over at a picture of the Fourth Hokage and red hair lady on the wall. _"Why's that there? At least the lady's pretty. And her red hair looks awesome!"_

Hinata looked over to see Naruto's in thought as his little sparkles appeared around his head. She smiled to herself before she walked over and laid Naruto down. She pulled the blanket over him,making him blush slighty. "What are you doing?" She smiled. "Tucking you in."

Naruto's blush grew slightly as he wiggled into the blanket to hide it.

.

Naruto let out a sigh before he turned his head to the clock. It had been three hours since Hinata tucked him in and he couldn't fall asleep. He felt too bad about taking her bed. He sat and peeked over the end of the bed and saw her sleeping. She looked really uncomfortable.

He bit his lip before he sat up and weaved the hand sign for some Shadow Clones.

.

The hooded figure pushed his boss off before shouting,"It's not my fault! You said make him younger,not how much younger!" His boss growled,"The same age as the other ninjas I had you capture,Niji! A baby! Or at least young enough to remember anything!"

Niji let out a "Tsk" before turning his head. His eyes caught glances of a nursery filled with the toddlers that were once Shinobi. "Why...Why the Hokage? You know how stupid it is to attack him directly?" His boss chuckled. "Imagine having that kind of power at your control. Commanding it as you please." "You'd still have to train the brat. And there's no saying he'll be the same."

His boss let out a growl as he grabbed his collar. "I'm paying you to bring me brats so I can make them weapons! Not to back talk me!" Niji gulped and nodded. "Yes sir."

.

Hinata rubbed her eye as she sat up before she went to place her other hand down,so she could push herself off the floor,but gasped when she felt the comforter. She looked over the end of the bed and saw Naruto on the mat,hugging the pillow as a little trail of drool dripping from his mouth. She smiled softly then went off to take a shower. When she came back,dressed for the day,she saw Naruto sitting up,scratching the back of his head. "You hungry?"

He nodded and stood up,pulling the shoulder of his shirt up. "What kind of ramen is there?"

Hinata looked back from the door and said,"We don't eat ramen for breakfast. I cook the meal myself,like with dinner." Naruto smiled a little at the idea of another home cooked meal but quickly hid it behind a pout,to keep himself from crying. "But I really wanted ramen,Ya Know."

Hinata smiled and said,"You can help me cook it,if you want." Naruto lowered his head. "I don't know how to cook." She walked over and lifted up his head. "You can do something simple. It'd be such a big help." Naruto blushed slightly as he nodded.

.

Hinata cracked some eggs and let them hit the pan before handing Naruto a spatula. "Just scramble the eggs." Naruto pouted. "I don't know how." She smiled slightly then walked behind and grabbed his hands.

She guided his hands. "Just do this. You'll know they're done when they're kinda dry." Naruto nodded,but ended bumping her chest with back of his head. His face became completely coated in red as he jumped out of her grip. "I-i'm sorry!"

Hinata placed her hands on his shoulder,getting him to calm down,and said,"It's alright. It was an accident." He nodded and walked back over to the pan and worked on the eggs,hiding his face. Hinata giggled a little at the red on his ears.

.

Boruto opened the slide door,rubbing his eye,and looked over when he heard Himawari say,"Big Brother! Naruto helped make breakfast." He saw Naruto scratch his nose with a slight blush and dorky smile. "I just made the eggs."

Himawari started complimenting him,making rub the back of his head,as Boruto looked over at Hinata. He saw a small sad smile on her face and frowned before he sat down.

.

"How about you take Naruto out for a bit? You can take Naruto to the burger place."

Naruto crossed his arms while he tilted his head, _"Burger?"_ ,as Boruto looked over at Hinata. "But he doesn't have a disguise yet." Naruto jumped up from the table and said,I do!" then did a hand sign. As the smoke disappeared,they saw Naruto now had darker blue eyes and short straight red hair. "Ta-Da!"

Boruto sweatdropped. "I don't think giving yourself grandma's traits is gonna cut it." Naruto perked up. "Grandma? I just gave myself the red hair of that pretty lady you guys have pictures of."

Hinata covered Boruto's mouth,before he had a chance to say anything else,and said,"And you look very handsome.",making Naruto grin,before taking Boruto to the hallway. She closed the sliding door and said,"Let's not talk about your Grandmother in front him right now,ok?" Boruto frowned. "But she's his mom. He should know. Not like it's gonne affect the timeline to tell him or anything." "I know. Just,not now. Promise?" Boruto nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

They walked back in and Hinata and Hima waved goodbye when the two headed out.

.

Now accompanied by Mitsuki,Boruto's eyebrow twitched after he pulled Naruto away from another store. Naruto pouted and threw a fit. "This stuff is new to me! I wanna see!"A tick mark appeared on Boruto's head. "You also gotta behave and running around in stores is not behaving." Naruto stuck out his tongue before he turned his head with a huff. "Stupid Kid."

Mitsuki chuckled. "I see where you get it now." "Wha?! I'm not like that!"

Mitsuki gave a closed eye smile,making another tick mark appear on Boruto's head.

They finally reached the Burger Shop and Boruto spotted his friends. "Hey! Shikadai! Inojin!'

The boys looked over from the booth as Inojin waved. They walked over,Boruto holding onto Naruto's wrist so he wouldn't run around. "Is that your dad?" Boruto looked over at Inojin. "How'd you know?" Shikadai took a sip from his drink. "We heard my Dad talking about it with Sasuke and Kakashi."

Naruto peeked over Boruto's shoulder and his eyes widen. "You look like Shikamaru! You must be his kid!" Naruto walked over to his side. "So,who's your mom?" Shikadai looked up. "Temari Nara. You'd probably know her better as Gaara's sister. The Hidden Sand girl with a giant fan." Naruto's face lit up when he remembered her then looked over at Inojin. "So your mom must be Ino. But who's your dad?" Inojin smiled. "His name's Sai. You probably haven't met him yet."

.

Mitsuki walked back to Boruto while Naruto walked ahead with Inojin and Shikadai. "You're freaked out by this,aren't you?" Boruto turned his head. "Like freaking out would help this situation." Mitsuki gave a closed eye smile. "It is freaking you out." Boruto's eyes turned into white circle while sweatdrops flew off his head. "Yeah it is! I mean,my dad's my age! Wearing my clothes! And hanging out with my friends! It's weird!" Mitsuki chuckled.

.

After Inojin and Shikdai left,and Naruto and Boruto freaked out about some Kagemasa stuff,the three were enjoying a train ride. Naruto turned back around from the window and looked at Mitsuki. "Hey. I'm really sorry about yesterday." Mitsuki tilted his head as Boruto looked over. "You're weird,but really cool,and I shouldn't have assumed you were bad because you're Orochimaru's son." He lowered his head. "I,uh,know how feels to mistreated for something I had no control of...I'm really really sorry."

Mitsuki lowered his own head as he said,"Yes. My father did terrible things. Killed lots of people." He looked up with a smile. "But _I_ just want to stay here in the village. Stay by my Sun's side."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and said,"Son?" as Boruto turned his head away with a sweatdrop. "You really gotta stop with those cheesy lines,Ya Know."

.

Boruto rubbed his right eye and whined. Himawari looked over from her plate and frowned. "What's wrong Big Brother?"

"It's nothing. My eye is just really itchy."

He let out a "Tsk" and rubbed harder when pain shot from his eye. It felt like someone was clawing the back of his eye. Hinata placed an ice pack over his eye and said,"Don't itch it.",making Boruto nod as he placed his hand on the pack.

.

Niji looked in the Uzumaki house with his binoculars and saw Hinata tucking a sleeping Naruto into the bed before she disappeared from sight. He sighed,"I suppose I could just turn him into a baby and take him while they're asleep. But that's a Hyuga. She could see me in her sleep with her Byakugan and kick my ass."

He put the binoculars away and rubbed his neck. "Guess i'll have to draw him out somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto watched as Boruto slipped on his headband and asked,"Where are you going?" Boruto stood up and adjusted his headband as he said,"The Sixth Hokage wants to see me.",making Naruto jump up. "Are you getting a mission?! I wanna go!"

Boruto shook his head and said,"You gotta stay in the village,remember?" He went down the stairs as he said,"You could get attacked by whoever deaged you or people could realize you're the Hokage." Naruto pouted and puffed out his cheeks as he followed him. "Well being stuck in the house in boring,Ya Know."

Hinata peeked out from the living room and said,"You could help me while Himawari takes a nap."

Naruto looked over and sighed,"I guess so.",as Hinata walked over. "We can even go out shopping for a bit after Himawari wakes up." Naruto gave a small smile then looked over at Boruto,who was rubbed his right eye. Hinata moved his hand and looked at his eye. "I don't see anything wrong. But try not to rub or scratch it." Boruto nodded and went out the door.

.

Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto sweep while she cleaned up the counter. He pouted and said,"I can't swipe right." Hinata walked over and started helping him. "It's alright. Adult you can't sweep very good either." Naruto's cheeks turned red as he puffed them out,making Hinata giggle.

He looked up,cheeks still a bit red,and asked,"What's adult me like?"

Hinata smiled softly and took the broom. "You're a sweet,kind,loving man. You care deeply for your family and do your very best for the village." Naruto nodded and asked."What about with you?" Hinata giggled and said,"You're a big sweethearted goofball who likes to cuddle and enjoys when we spend alone time together.",making Naruto blush.

Hinata smiled and went to start the dishes as Naruto walked over and picked up their wedding photo. Adult him looked really happy while Hinata was smiling at his silliness. "Hey,Hinata." He looked over at her. "How did we fall in love?"

Hinata set the dishes down and dried her hands off on her apron as she said,"For me,I fell for you because you never give up and try your best. You act like you,you don't try to be something you're not,and I love that. It makes me happy to see you happy."

Naruto lowered his head and smiled,remembering when she called him a Proud Failure,then looked up as she knelt down in front of him. "As for you. I'll explain it like you explained it to me."

"You grew up not really understanding love. You saw lots of examples of platonic and parental love,even experienced them a bit with your friends and your senseis,but you never really saw romantic love. You even thought something was a bit off with Sakura's feelings for Sasuke from time to time."

She ruffled his hair a bit when she saw Naruto turn his head,making him turn his head back. "So you never understood what your feelings for me were. They confused you,but they made you happy so you didn't really didn't let them distract you. At least,not until the Genjutsu." Naruto tilted his head. "Genjutsu?"

"While on a mission to rescue my little sister,which later turned into saving the world,the mission team got caught in the enemy's genjutsu. It made us see memories. You saw our Chunnin Exams,when I offered you ontiment." Naruto's eyes widen before he looked at his hand then looked back up as she continued,"And I saw the day I confessed to you. We ended up having our memories intertwined,and you saw things that made you think for a long time after we were free. You realized what you felt was real love and you always wanted to be by my side."

Naruto blushed a bit at Hinata's smile and asked,"And I make you happy? You're all super fancy and I..." He lowered his head. "I'm not something special."

Hinata lifted up his head and said,"Fancy or not,you make me very happy everyday with just your smile.",making Naruto tear a bit as he smiled.

.

"Boruto. You're tearing up."

Boruto let out a "Huh?" and wiped the tear from his right eye. "Must be from the irritation. Don't worry Mitsuki."

.

Naruto went upstairs and started cleaning up Boruto's room before Himawari walked in the room. She tilted her head at the sight of Naruto holding the photo of him giving Boruto a piggyback ride. "Am...am I a good dad..."

Hima walked over and nodded. "You're a really good dad. You make us smile,you always go all out for holidays,you love all our drawings. You even didn't get mad when I accidentally knocked out with my Byakugan." Naruto gulped a little before he saw Himawari lower her head. "Though...You do get really busy with work sometimes and we miss you. Especially Big Brother,but he won't say so." She looked up and gave a closed eye smile. "But it's ok cause we know that you love us a whole lot and miss us a bunch when you work."

Naruto set the picture down and gave her a small smile as he nodded before the two heard,"Naruto! Himawari! Time to go out!" coming from downstairs.

Naruto did a quick transformation and the two ran down to the door,greeted by a smiling Hinata who had the door open for them.

.

Niji watched them shop from the rooftop and chuckled at Naruto acting like a dork. It was kinda adorable to watch. He sighed,knowing what he had to do,and placed his chin on his palm. "I could use the little girl as bait. But,again,the Hyuga's there and she could kick my ass." He groaned then slightly lifted his head when noticed Boruto and the other running into them. They had a quick conversation before Naruto ran off with the kids and Niji rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I could handle kids. Or at least have an easier time spilting them up."

He sighed and got up,setting off to set up his trap.

.

"You named your snake Noodle?" Naruto,eyebrow raised,looked up at Mitsuki,who was holding his snake in his hand. "That's stupid."

Mitsuki smiled. "Boruto named her." He watched as Noodle made her way to Boruto,who had stuck out his tongue at Naruto for making fun of her name,and nuzzled his face as he said,"There was a time when I wasn't around and she got left in the village. Boruto found her,took care of her,and called her Noodle while I was gone." He chuckled. "I liked it,so I let her keep the name. She didn't have one before anyway."

Naruto nodded and took the dango Sarada handed him as Boruto let out a sigh. "Damn level." Naruto looked over his shoulder,Noodle had moved to resting on Boruto's head,and watched the game.

Boruto let out a groan and when he lost again before Naruto took the game. "Let me try." Boruto nodded and watched the different faces he was making as he concentrated,making him chuckle. _"Dad doesn't even focus this hard on his work."_

Couple minutes later,Naruto held up the handheld and smirked. "Beat it!" "What?! How?!"

Naruto showed him the screen. "You had the character set with offensive items when you should have been using defensive ones." Boruto took the handheld back and grumbled as Naruto and Sarada laughed while Noodle tried making him feel better by nuzzling his hand.

Mitsuki smiled slightly before he looked back and glared at the trees. He pulled out a kunai and stretched out his arm to throw it at the spy. A man jumped out,avoiding the kunai,making the other three gasp.

The man gulped and said,"Hey kids. Just out for a stroll.",making them glare at him. He sighed,running a hand through his hair. "Sorry about this."

A high pitch rang out from the man,causing the kids to cover their ears. "What is that?!" "Make it stop!"

Naruto opened his eyes in time to see the man grab him and bolt off. "Hey!" He weaved hand signs and made clones that piled on the man,making him fall and causing Naruto to roll the woods. He hit his head on the back of a cliff side and whined from the impact as the man walked up,weaving hand signs. "Sorry kid. Nothing personal."

He placed his hand on Naruto's head,Naruto still a bit dizzy and had dropped his disguise from the hit to his head,when Boruto came in from the side a threw a Rasengan. It blasted the man away and into Sarada,who cracked her knuckles. "You're gonna pay,big time."

He gulped and made the high pitched noise again,giving him the opening to run off as the kid covered their ears.

Boruto growled once the noise stopped. "Bastard!" while Sarada let out a sigh. They both heard,"Guys. Come here!" before running over and letting out gasps.

Sitting in a pile of clothes and looking up at them was a tiny Naruto. His eyes shined with tears and fear as Boruto clinched his fists. _"Damn it..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Boruto slowly walked towards Naruto and said,"It's alright." only to have Naruto back away and trip on the clothes that were now to big for him. Boruto frowned as Sarada leaned towards Naruto and said,"We're friends Naruto. We won't hurt you."

Naruto stared up at the strangers,breathing heavily,and teared up. Where was he? Where'd Asahi go? He didn't know,but he recognized the weird eyes things that his nanny wore on the strange girl and started crying.

Mitsuki smiled and said,"I think your glasses are scaring him,Sarada."

Sarada pouted and backed away as Mitsuki took her place and smiled,making Naruto whimper and crawl behind the nearest tree.

Mitsuki looked back at Boruto and said,"Why don't you try again? I think he'll trust you most." Boruto nodded and walked over to the tree. He knelt down and peeked behind the tree,giving a small smile,"Hey. We won't hurt you,Ya Know." He held out his hand. "I promise."

Naruto peeked from behind the tree,eyes still filled with tears,and looked up at Boruto. The stranger scared him,but something about him looked familiar and he had those funny marks on his face like he does. Naruto slowly came out from behind the tree and reached out for Boruto's cheeks. He gently placed his hands on the marks and ran his hands over them,then moved to his cheeks and ran his hands over his own marks,then went back to Boruto's cheeks.

Boruto chuckled and carefully picked up Naruto. "I think he likes my whiskers."

Naruto gave a smile and grabbed the stranger's hair,it looked like his,before he heard a hiss. He looked up a bit more and gasped when he saw a strange string with eyes on the top of his head. The string moved down to the stranger's shoulders and leaned into his face before flickering its tongue on his nose.

Naruto giggled and started playing with Noodle as the group walked back to the village. Sarada pushed up her glasses as she asked,"Now what?"

Mitsuki,carrying the rest of Naruto's clothes,said,"We tell the adults."

Boruto nodded and looked down at Naruto. "Yeah. I think Uncle Sasuke said he was gonna check up on Dad today,so let's take him to my house."

.

Mitsuki opened the front door as Boruto said,"Mom! We're home! But uh..."

Hinata walked out into the hallway and gasped when she saw Naruto,who had gasped himself and hid his face in Boruto's shirt. "What happened?!"

Boruto explained the fight before Hinata nodded. "I see. I'll tell Sasuke and the others. But first..." She looked at Naruto. "We should figure out how old he is." Boruto raised his eyebrow. "How do we do that?"

Hinata smiled. "First,check for teeth." Boruto nodded and looked down at Naruto as he opened his mouth,saying,"Open wide. Like this."

Naruto looked up and copied Boruto,who then felt around for teeth. Startled,Naruto bit down and made Boruto wince. He glared and said,"I think he has them all." Hinata nodded and said,"So,there's a high possibility he can talk. Try having him say your name."

Boruto nodded and looked down at Naruto. "Say Boruto." Naruto looked up confused as Boruto said his name again,sounding it out,"Bore Roo Toe. Boruto."

Naruto gulped,remembering the last time he talked around his nanny,and turned his head away. He felt Boruto turn his head and saw a smile on his face. "I know you can do it. Say Boruto." Naruto tightly gripped Boruto's shirt and took a deep breath. "Bor...Bort...Borto. Borto!"

Boruto smiled as he pat his head. "Close enough."

The others gave a soft smile before Hinata knelt down,making Naruto hide back in Boruto's shirt.

"Hinata. How's Naruto doing?"

Naruto gasped and looked over Boruto's shoulder then broke into a big smile. "Asahi!"

The others turned around to see Kakashi,now staring at the baby Naruto,before Hinata explained what happened.

Kakashi nodded and looked down at Naruto again to see him reaching out,saying,"Asahi! Asahi! Missed Asahi!" Kakashi smiled and took him from Boruto. "It's nice to see you too,Naruto." Naruto smiled,reaching up for Kakashi's mask,as Boruto asked,"How does he know you?" Kakashi moved Naruto's hand as he said,"I was basically a backup nanny when the Third Hokage wanted Naruto to have "extra security"."

Boruto made a "Ohhh" face before noticing Naruto had started wiggling in Kakashi's arms. Naruto tugged Kakashi's shirt as he said,"Asahi! Potty! I gotta potty!" Kakashi handed him back to Boruto and said,"Better make it quick. Naruto wasn't one to hold it in long."

Boruto gasped and quickly ran upstairs,yelling that Kakashi was a stupid old man and making the other laugh,as Kakashi said,"He's probably two or three."

Hinata nodded and said,"I think I have some of Boruto and Himawari's old clothes from when they were that old. I might have to pick up some Pull-Ups for when he sleeps,if he's potty trains like Boruto did."

Sarada snickered,thinking of the blackmail she can use,as Boruto came back down the stairs. Mitsuki looked over and asked,"So,do you still wet your bed?"

Boruto broke into a blush before he shouted,"What the hell kind of question was that?! I'm nearly 13!" as Sarada started laughing.

.

Naruto was hiding in Boruto's shirt again as Himawari tried playing Peek-A-Boo with while Hinata was digging through boxes. She dug through the sixth box when she smiled and said,"Found them!" and pulled out some old baby clothes.

The kids looked over and saw her pulled out black and pink baby sweat clothes and footies that looked like sunflowers before she walked over to Boruto. She handed him two outfits and said,"Dress him in the one he picks." then left with the other outfits and Himawari.

Boruto smiled once the door closed and said,"I already know he's gonna pick my clothes." then held out the outfits. "Alright Naruto,which one?"

Naruto looked back and forth at the clothes and asked,"I pick?" Boruto nodded,making Naruto break into a smile. He reaches out for the sunflower footies. "Dis! Dis,Ya Know!"

Boruto sighed and said,"Even as a baby,you have a lame sense in style."

He helped Naruto slip into the outfit,only for it to refuse to button up. "It's too small."

Naruto teared up. "You said I pick." Boruto frowned and started switching the outfits. "I know. ,but that one doesn't fit."

Tears started swelling up bigger in Naruto's eyes. "I pick!" Boruto zipped up the jacket and said,"It was too small." He slapped Boruto's hand as a bit of the Nina Tails' Chakra flared a bit. "I pick!"

Boruto grabbed Naruto's hand and said,"Watch it! I know you wanted to pick,but it doesn't fit! You can't wear it!"

Naruto sniffled before starting to scream at the top of his lungs as tears rolled down his face and more Chakra flared. Some sweat rolled down Boruto's face as he thought," _A tantrum over his clothes? And why Uncle Kurama's Chakra?"_

Naruto shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he said,"I pick! I pick. I p-pick..." He let out a yawn and rubbed his eye some more while Boruto let out a sigh. _"Oh. He's just tired."_

He picked up Naruto,laid his head down on his shoulder,and started patting his back. He heard Naruto's cries turn into sniffle as he started dozing off. Naruto grabbed onto Boruto's shirt and let out a sleepy,"Song..."

Boruto started rocking back and forth as he was thinking of a lullaby. He thought of one Hinata would always sing and let out the tune,

 _A canary sings a cradle song. Sleep,sleep,sleep child._

 _Above the cradle,the loquat fruits sway. Sleep,sleep,sleep child._

 _A squirrel rocks the cradle by its rope. Sleep,sleep,sleep child._

 _Dreams in a cradle,with the yellow moon shining down. Sleep,sleep,sleep child._

Boruto smiled when he heard Naruto snoozing away in his arms and went downstairs. He gently set Naruto down in his bed and tucked him in then grabbed his hand console,turned off the lights,and cracked the door open a little as he left.

He opened the slide door to the living room to see Sasuke talking to Hinata in the kitchen. They looked over as Hinata asked,"Where's Naruto? Why was he screaming?"

"Oh,uh,he threw a fit cause he was tired,so I laid him down for a nap."

She nodded and turned back to Sasuke,who said,"I suppose I can stay to help protect Naruto." Hinata shook her head. "We can handle him. Unless we absolutely need a spare hand,just let me and the kids take care of Naruto." Sasuke sighed and nodded before he left.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Hinata looked over from the dishes she washing and said,"Just about Naruto's condition. Sasuke thinks we need more hands around the house."

Boruto scoffed and said,"Uncle Sasuke is a bit too protective some times."

.

Boruto placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot. "Naruto. You're taking a bath. You got your dinner all over you."

Naruto,nude and hiding under Boruto's bed,shook his head. "No!"

Boruto reached under and said,"If you had kept your food on your plate,you wouldn't need the bath. But you didn't and now you do."

Naruto inched further in the underneath. "No! No! No! No!" "You're gonna take a bath one and take one now!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and said,"Borto bath!"

Boruto glared. "What? I got take a bath with you? No way!" Naruto teared up. "No bath..." Boruto sighed. "What? Are you scared of a bath or something?"

Naruto looked up with big puppy dog eyes and whimpered,making Boruto sigh.

.

Boruto,who had given in to Naruto's pouty face,scrubed Naruto's hair as Naruto slammed the rubber duck into the water. Boruto looked over the edge of the tub and said,"Hey! You're getting the floor wet!"

Naruto giggled as he squeaked the duck,making Boruto sigh before he covered his eyes and rinsed out the soap. Naruto let out a squeak from the water hitting his head then shaked out the water. Boruto groaned and said,"Stop getting the floor yet." just for Naruto to giggle in respone.

Once they were done,Boruto stepped out,wrapped a towel around his waist,and then got Naruto out of the tub. He dried him off and slipped on the Pull-Up and pink footies then brushed out his hair.

"You seem to be a good big brother to your father."

Boruto let out a yelp and turned around to see Mitsuki standing in the doorway. "M-Mitsuki?! What the hell?!"

Mitsuki smiled. "Sorry. I was asked to check up on Naruto."

Boruto,tightening the towel around his waist,turned bright red. "You could at least knock."

.

 _Boruto breathed heavily as he ran around the darkness. He banged his hands on the wall as he shouted for someone to let him out,yet there was no sound. He bit his lip and started running to another wall and banging his fists against it. Again,when he called out,there was no sound._

 _He started hyperventilating when a pulse of pain struck his right eye. He winced and placed his hand over it,only for the pain to increase more and more with each passing second. He started tearing up as it felt like his eye was trying to push itself out of its socket. He lurched back with a scream of pain as he felt a finger pushing the back of his eye._

 _Next thing he knew,a hand pushed out through his eye as he let out a spine chilling scream that filled the room._

.

Boruto shot up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He quickly ran over to his drawer and pulled out a mirror to see his eye was normal. He started to even his breathing when he heard,"Borto?" and turned around to see a half asleep Naruto sitting up on the bed,rubbing his eye.

Boruto set the mirror down and got back in his bed,laying Naruto back down. "Borto is ok. I just had a bad dream." Naruto let out a small yawn then hugged onto Boruto and fell back asleep as Boruto pulled up the blanket.

He hugged Naruto back and stared at his wall,trying not to cry from the scare he just received. _"Dad...Why did I see that...?"_

.

Note:

 _For the lullaby,I found a Japanese lullaby called "Yurikago No Uta" or "Song Of The Cradle". And i'm guessing it's like the Japanese equivalent of Rockabye Baby. Just a guess from the lyrics._


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto pushed himself up,rubbing his eye,and let out a sleepy,"Potty..." before looking over and shaking Boruto. "Borto. Potty."

Boruto simply rolled over,laying out his right hand,making Naruto pout.

He looked over at Boruto's hand,staring curiously at the mark on his palm before he reached out and poked it,giggling when he made Boruto's hand twitch. He tilted his head before leaning down and licking the mark on Boruto's hand,wondering if it was food or not,which made Boruto jolt up. "Naruto! What the hell?!"

Naruto whimpered at the yelling before he climbed off the bed and hid under the desk. Boruto sighed and wiped off his hand. "I'm sorry I yelled Naruto." He looked over and saw Naruto doing a funny dance,whining with each jump. "Naruto?" "Potty!"

Boruto gasped,quickly grabbing him and rushed him to the bathroom. "Don't you dare piss in my room!"

.

Hinata looked up as a grumpy Boruto,with a clapping Naruto in his arms,opened the door and placed Naruto in a chair before sitting down and laying his chin on the table. "Exciting morning?"

Boruto blew up a piece of his bangs in response.

.

Niji backed up as his boss tossed a kunai at him. "You left him with his kid?!"

"His friends were there. They would have..." He flinched when his boss slammed his fist onto the table,startling the Toddler Shinobis in the nursery. "You are suppose to be a highly trained Jounin! You should be able to take care of some Genin brats!"

He sighed and sat down,rubbing his forehead,while Niji let out a sigh of relief. "Niji. I'm tired of you failing me. If it isn't the Hokage,it was the Jounin from last month,and the Anbu from the Mist the month before." His boss picked another kunai and pointed it at him,"Fail me again. And you'll regret it."

Niji gulped and nodded,"Yes sir."

His put the kunai down. "Don't come back until you have the Hokage."

.

"Himwa. Himwa. Cookie Himwa."

Himawari looked down at Naruto,who was trying to reach the cookies on the counter. "Not now Naruto. They're hot."

Naruto gave her a pout. "Cookie Himwa."

Himawari knelt down,poking his nose,and smiled,"After lunch Naruto."

.

Himawari looked over at Naruto as he slowly chewed on his food,his eyes drooping as he swayed. He let out a yawn before he looked back at her and said,"Cookie?" She looked over at Boruto,who shook his head. He got up,picked up Naruto,and said,"He's tired. Maybe he can have one after a nap."

Naruto,rubbing his eye,shook his head and said,"Cookie Borto." before he laid his head down on Boruto's shoulder. Boruto gave a small smile as he started patting Naruto's back and went up to his room. He tucked in Naruto,who feel asleep halfway up the stairs,and whispered,"You can have a cookie when you wake up. I promise."

He walked out the room,leaving the door open a bit,and turned around to see a sad Himawari standing behind him. He jumped a litte,not expecting her to be there,before asking,"What's wrong Hima?"

"What happens if we can't turn Daddy back?"

Boruto gave a little smile. "Why ask that? You know we'll be able to turn him back."" "But what if we can't?"

Boruto frowned,seeing Hima lower her head as her eyes shined with tears. He gave a small chuckle,held up his fist,and said,"I promise that we're gonna change Dad back. You don't have to worry about a thing,Ya Know!"

Himawari looked up at Boruto,giving him a smile. "Thank you big brother."

.

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the giant t.v. with Gaara on the screen. "How's the search going?" Gaara crossed his arms as he lowered his head. "Not yet. But we're looking."

Chojuro,on the t.v. above Gaara's,shook his head. "We can't find anything either. I've honestly never heard of a Deaging Jutsu before."

Kakashi sighed,crossing his arms and shaking his head. He looked back as he heard the door creak to see Boruto with Naruto holding his hand. Boruto awkwardly smiled,noticing the other Kage on the screens,and said,"Naruto's been wanting to see you and Mom said I could try bringing him to you,but you're busy,so we'll leave."

As Boruto turned to leave,Naruto ran into the room,making him shout out,"Naruto! Wait!",and hugged into Kakashi's leg. He looked up up with a smile and said,"Asahi! Missed Asahi! We play Asahi?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he picked up him and said,"I missed you too Naruto." Gaara,a small smile had made its way to his face when he saw the tiny Naruto,and said,"He's seems happy,at least." Chojuro nodded and said,"We should leave to continue the search for a reversal Jutsu." "Yes. We'll contact you if we find something."

Kakashi nodded before the tvs turned off and looked down as Naruto reached for his mask. He pushed Naruto's hand away. "Asahi. Borto gave me cookie." "He did?" Naruto nodded with a closed eye smile. "Yesh! I like Borto!"

Naruto giggled as Kakashi gave him a closed eye smile before look over at Boruto,who seemed rather down. "What's the matter?" Boruto looked over and asked,"You guys are going to find a way to change him back,right?" "We're doing our best."

Boruto looked him in the eyes. "And if you can't? What do we do?"

Kakashi looked down at Naruto,who was now sucking on his fingers. "He'll have a happy childhood this time around."

At that,Boruto bit his lip and ran out of the room.

Kakashi reached out and said,"Boruto,wait!" as Naruto tilted his head with a frown. "Borto?"

.

Mitsuki jumped on the top of the train and sat next to Boruto,who had his head buried in his knees,which were pulled up to his chest. "You left Naruto at the Hokage office." Boruto kept his head down. "Lord 6th took him back home."

"He could be stuck like that..."

Mitsuki tilted his head as Boruto lifted up his. "My mom could end up raising her husband as her son."

Mitsuki gave a smile. "That sounds werid."

"Because it is weird!" Boruto stood up,with his fist balled up. "And she shouldn't have to! Dad should be himself! Me and Hima should have a Dad!"

Mitsuki tilted his head. "But,he'd get a family." Boruto looked away. "I told Hima it be alright...But I...I want my Dad,not a brother..."

Mitsuki stood up,grabbing Boruto's shoulder for his attention. "You know. Even if the village can't find a way to change him back,we could still capture the person who changed him in the first place and make him turn your father back."

Boruto looked over,sighed,and smiled. "Yeah. You're right." He rubbed his neck. "I just jumped to conclusions."

He and Mitsuki smiled before sitting back down and enjoying the breeze from the train.

Boruto's right eye quickly flashed bright blue before a tear ran down his face. He gasped as he suddenly felt frustrated to the point started crying. Mitsuki looked over in and let out a concerned,"Boruto?". Boruto shook his head,wiping the tears away in an attempt to make them stop,and said,"I don't know what's wrong. They won't stop."

Mitsuki scoot closer as Boruto started crying hard. "Why won't it stop?!"

Suddenly Boruto laid his head on Mitsuki's shoulder,rubbing his eye. Mitsuki tilted his head as Boruto's eyes drooped. "Now...tired...". Boruto slowly drifted off to sleep before Mitsuki picked him up and jumped off the train.

.

Hinata looked over as the front door opened to see Mitsuki carrying a sleeping Boruto. "What happened?" Mitsuki closed the door with his foot. "He fell asleep on a train ride." He looks around. "Where's Naruto?"

Hinata put the vacuum she was holding away in the closet as she said,"He was cranky,throwing a little fit,so I laid him down for a nap. He fell right asleep." "Was he crying?"

Hinata looked over and nodded. "Yes. That's normal for cranky toddlers."

Mitsuki nodded and made his way upstairs. He gently laid Boruto down next to Naruto,who immediately clinged to Boruto when he felt a weight next him,took off his handband and shoes,and tucked the two in.

With a tilt to his head,he gave a closed eye smile as he said,

"They were both crying and ended up falling asleep. Interesting."


End file.
